La Bella Durmiente
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Basado en la historia de Gabriel García Marquez] Era la chica más hermosa que había visto. Pero cuando volteé, ella ya no estaba.


_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia. Media-basada en la historia de Gabriel García Marquez._

**La Bella Durmiente**

Perdí el tiempo en la puerta N13 del aeropuerto. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los minutos o hasta horas que había pasado ahí. Mi vuelo se había retrasado ya dos horas. Lugar de embarque: Los Ángeles, lugar de destino: Boston. Se supone que hace una hora debí de haber llegado a mi ciudad de nacimiento. Estuve más atento a mi celular que a lo que habían comunicado para prestar atención a las razones del atraso del vuelo. En realidad solo había sacado mi celular para hacerme el chico interesante y ocupado. Solo pasaba el dedo por la pantalla aburridamente, sin ver algo en específico en ella.

Levanté la mirada para ver el reloj negro de la sala. Eran las 3 pm y hacía un calor insoportable ahí afuera. Agradecía que existiese el aire acondicionado. Afuera estaban rozando los 35 grados. Yo que detestaba el calor a toda costa, me estaba cocinando. Realmente extrañaba mi ciudad natal. No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté el curso de tres meses en la ciudad de las estrellas más grandes del cine. Volví a ver el reloj. A penas había pasado un mísero minuto.

Ya no podía aguantar más en ese asiento horripilante. Mi espalda me había empezado a doler y aún me esperaba el aún más espantoso asiento de la clase económica del avión. Había hecho las reservaciones muy tarde y no había podido conseguir un buen sitio en la clase de negocios.

Al parecer los cielos escucharon mis súplicas pues llamaron a mi fila de asientos. Estaba en pasillo y por lo tanto éramos los últimos en abordar. Con algo de pereza, colgué mi pequeña mochila en la espalda y con el pasaporte y pase en la mano, caminé hacia el cúmulo de personas. Vi a una chica de cabello rojo escarlata jalar mi ojo pero no pude seguir observándola disimuladamente pues me pidieron mi pasaporte.

—¿Cómo está sr. Fernandes?— asentí la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa a la señorita de uniforme pulcro. —Que disfrute su vuelo.

Esta vez no agradecí ni sonreí. Era obvio que estaban acostumbradas a decir esa frasesita a todo el mundo con su ensayada sonrisa. Prácticamente le quité mi pasaporte de sus manos y caminé por la manga para abordar el avión. No logré avanzar más que unos cuantos metros porque me volví a topar con una nueva fila de personas. Esta vez sí tuve que desbloquear la pantalla de mi celular para saber qué hora era. Habían pasado apenas cinco minutos.

La fila empezó a avanzar lentamente y finalmente entré al avión. Una nueva ola de aire acondicionado me rodeó y me sentí fresco. El aire del avión era un poco extraño y eso de pequeño siempre me había ocasionado nauseas. Este aire escapó de mis pulmones cuando volvía a ver a esa hermosa pelirroja. El tono de su cabello nunca lo había visto antes, pero pude jurar que era el más único que había visto jamás. Nunca me llegó a gustar el color rojo, pero este tono era en definitiva la excepción. El color escarlata era mi nuevo color favorito.

Mis pensamientos acerca de la chica cuyo nombre aún no conocía se esfumaron cuando me tuve que detener abruptamente por la culpa de una señora mayor que quería guardar su maleta de mano. El caballero que residía en mí no dudó en salir y ayudé a la señora a acomodar su maleta en el compartimiento superior del avión. Ella me agradeció con una sonrisa un poco extraña pero no dudé mucho en devolvérsela.

—Muchas gracias jovencito. La sociedad necesita de caballeros como usted.

Juré escuchar una risita pero supuse que fueron tontas ilusiones mías. Le volví a sonreír levemente y giré caminando por el estrecho pasillo del avión para llegar a mi asiento. En realidad no tuve que caminar mucho. Fueron cinco filas más las que tuve que caminar. Pero eso no fue lo que me tomó por sorpresa. Lo que me tomó por sorpresa fue el hecho de que la chica que había hecho de que mi corazón de un vuelco se sentaba casi al costado mío. Solo un asiento (estaba suplicando para que nadie lo ocupe) nos estaba separando en ese momento.

Ella estaba mirando por la ventana, por lo que aproveché para observarla con más detalle. Estaba usando un sencillo vestido de jean que abrazaba sus curvas de manera perfecta. Estaba usando unos botines cortos de color negro y una casaca de cuero reposaba en sus piernas. Tenía las manos delgadas, las uñas cortas pero de color negro que combinaban con su atuendo. Su bolso de viaje descansaba a sus pies.

Tenía la necesidad de hablarle. Tenía que decirle algo. No podía quedarme como un tonto. Si le hablaba podríamos llegar a ser algo más que unos simples desconocidos. Yo no quería que eso pasara. Hasta ese momento, nunca me había tomado ninguna de mis relaciones en serio; a pesar de que solo había salido con tres chicas en mis 23 años de vida. No podía seguir soltero. Como mi madre decía, tenía que sentar cabeza. Hacía exactamente un año había terminado mi carrera y en un par de años empezaría a buscar a una chica para casarme, tener hijos y envejecer tranquilo. Tenía la sensación de que esta chica era la que estaba buscando. Su mirada café me lo confirmaba.

¿Pero qué rayos se supone que le tenía que decir?:

—Hola linda/ preciosa.

Completamente descartado. Terminaría pensando que era un pervertido o hasta incluso un violador.

—Un simple y seco hola.

Pensaría que solo lo estoy diciendo por cortesía y que en realidad no me lo estoy tomando en serio.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

Muy común y patético. ¿En serio? Podría hacerlo mejor.

Cuando finalmente encuentre las palabras correctas para dirigirle, ella me respondería con una hermosa sonrisa y terminando el vuelo la invitaría a salir. La invitaría a cenar y le preguntaría cosas. Algo me decía que trabajaba en oficina por la manera sofisticada en la que se vestía. Tenía mi edad (eso era seguro).

Y después de algunas salidas le diría que quería que esté conmigo, que seamos algo más. Sus ojos brillarían por la emoción y me diría que sí. La besaría por primera vez bajo la lluvia de verano. Seríamos muy felices a pesar de que tuviéramos algunas discusiones. A pesar de que poseía una mirada gélida, sabía que en el fondo era un poco insegura; eso podría llegar a ser un problema.

Pero igual la haría sentir segura. Le daría miles de besos y abrazos.

Y después de estar juntos unos cuantos años, le pediría que se case conmigo. Conocería a sus padres y al resto de su familia. Ella conocería mis escandalosos familiares. Tendríamos la típica cena de compromiso. Y llegaría finalmente la boda.

Estaría de blanco, con un hermoso vestido y con un ramo de flores rojas en la mano del mismo tono que su cabello. Estaría sonriendo, su sonrisa es definitivamente hermosa.

Y tendríamos hijos. Tendríamos tres hijos. A mi hija, la primera, la llamaría Spring porque nacerá en primavera. Y será preciosa, como ella.

—Señores pasajeros, los miembros de la tripulación y Japan Airlines esperan que hayan tenido un buen viaje. Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Boston. La temperatura es de 21 grados celcius y la hora local es 6 pm. Gracias por viajar con nosotros.

Como si me hubiesen puesto un resorte en el trasero, salté de mi asiento para poder abrir el compartimento en donde había colocado mi maleta. La saqué con rapidez y volteé para preguntarle a la chica de mis sueños en dónde había puesto su maleta para ayudar a sacarla. Pero cuando volteé, ella ya no estaba.

Solo había dejado una pequeña libreta sobre su asiento. Se había ido y yo no le había podido hablar.

.

.

_1322 palabras_

_29 de marzo del 2014_

_¿Les gusto? Es la primera vez que hago un fic Jerza :) Si recibo buenas críticas, me atreveré a hacer una segunda parte contada desde el punto de vista de Erza._

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
